


If You Were Here

by labct1



Series: Lambski shorts [18]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Sauli play a game of Tag, you're it via text</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> old fic from LJ I'm posting here

Adam looks down at the cheesy text he typed up and debates, for about two seconds whether to send it. He does. He knew he would.

_If you were here I'd give you this  
_ He sends a picture of a glass of wine and a steak dinner to Sauli.

It's not like he has any control over his fingers, or his mouth, these days. Ever since Sauli told him he loves him, Adam can't stop himself from acting like the starring actress in a chick flick. Then again, so does Sauli. In fact, they would probably both be up for the Most Lovestruck Oscar, if one actually existed.

He wakes up to a couple of reply texts and the latest round of what Adam calls tag has officially begun.

 _If you were here I'd give you this  
_ Sauli sends him a picture of a Finnish dictionary.

Adam laughs. Sauli is such a fucking ass sometimes. But it's one of the reasons he loves the guy. He reads the next text, a smile still hovering on his lips.

 _I'd really give you this  
_ It's a picture of Sauli's lips kissing the screen.

And because Adam is Adam he kisses the screen. Okay, so he'd probably beat out Sauli for the award. It's not like he can hide the fact that he's utterly, completely, head over heels in love with the man. It's written all over his face in the pictures of them together.

 _Second gift is much better  
If you were here I'd give you this  
_Adam sends him a picture of a box of chocolates and some flowers

Romance. Adam loves romance. Almost as much as Sauli does.

 _If you were here I'd give you this  
_ This time he receives a picture of a sauna overlooking Helsinki.

One day. One day soon Sauli will get to show Adam his country. In the meantime they play these little games until Sauli comes home.

 _If you were here I'd give you this  
_ He sends Sauli a picture of candles and a turned down bed with a rose on the pillow.

He smiles when he sees what Sauli sends. He is the sweetest man he knows.

 _If you were here I'd give you this  
_ There's a picture of a white blanket on the grass with a picnic basket and book of poetry.

 _If you were here I'd give you this  
_ Adam sends him a picture of a plane and the words Bora Bora

It's where Sauli first told Adam he loved him. It's where Adam said it back. The text he gets in reply makes Adam feel like his heart's doing a flip in his chest.  Where it jumps into his throat and falls down to his stomach, only to repeat it a couple of times, until Adam can't breathe. 

 _I don't need anything more  
You've already given me this_

He opens up the picture to see a photo of the universe.

Adam types two words.  
 _You win_

He sits there smiling for a long time.  He wonders how Sauli will thank him when he picks up his award. 


End file.
